The Woodlands
Creation process started: July 9, 2019 Process Completed: October 6, 2019 Written by Nicholas Miller & Kali Wassaserwanga, with help by Jason & Deedra Bennett. Characters Created by Nicholas Miller, Kali Wassaserwanga & Jessica Rhys-Butler Special Thanks to family & friends that continue to support our work. PDF Copy Media:woodlands.pdf Synopsis Abby, Westminster and their friends prevent the crazed logger Walter Blackskull and his cat Isabella from tearing down their home, The Woodlands. Westminster struggles to get his father-in-law, Forte, to see eye-to-eye with him. Cast Westminster, a brown male owl (based on and voiced by Nicholas Miller) Abby, a red female owl (based on and voiced by Kali Wassaserwanga) Monica, a brown female owl (based on and voiced by Jessica Rhys-Butler) Rhyser, a brown male owl (based on Robbie Rhys-Butler) Jayson, a brown male owl (based on Jason Bennett) Deirdre, a gray female owl (based on Deedra Bennett) Tabansi, a male baby tiger-sparrow hybrid (Westminster and Abby's first child, based on Jacques Landon) Ally, a brown female owlet (Westminster and Abby's second child) Lil Monie, a brown female owlet (Monica and Rhyser's child) Ellie, a gray female owlet (Jayson and Deirdre's child) Blacky Wolfbane, a male Greater Sooter owl (based on Nicholas Miller) Walter Blackskull, a male human and main villain. He is very lanky and dressed in khaki pants and a khaki short sleeved button up shirt, both are dirty and covered in mud stains. He wears a black cowboy hat with a glass eagle eye attached to a pendant wrapped around the base of the hat. He has a filthy look and a very unkept mustache. Isabella, an overweight grey female cat with purple hairbows. Animal co-villain. Meske Graywing, a male gray owl (based on Dave Meske) Jordan Silverstar, a brown male owl (based on Jordan Lorenzen) Berg, a tan male long-eared owl (based on Chris Burg) Mrs. Cotton, a tan female Barn owl (based on Andrea Cotton) Klemens, a brown male long-eared owl (based on Ben Klemetson) Shan, a gray female Great Horned owl (based on Shannon Hoselton) Kellie, a brown female Great Horned owl (based on Kelly Enger) Kendry, a tan female Barred owl (based on Kathy Ann Skalet) Miles Zoomer, a male gray owl (based on Miles Duffy) Bonita, a red female owl (Abby's Mother, based on Kali Wassaserwanga's mother) Forte, a brown male owl (Abby's Father, based on Kali Wassaserwanga's father) Manwar, a blind gray male Great Horned owl (based on Kirt Manwaring) Tomas, a gray male long-eared owl (based on Thomas Smith) River, a female snowy owl Wynter, a female Greater Sooter owl (based on Meghan Jackson) Mrs. Redd, an elderly tan female Barn owl Akilah, a dark gray elder female owl (based on Tia Saree-Muhammud) Porter, a red male owl (based on Tyler Saner) Colt, a red male owl (based on Colton Manscill) Wats, a brown male owl and Radio DJ for K-Woo Radio (based on Watosh) Mercy, a brown female owl and assistant to Wats at K-Woo Radio (based on mercii) Allan Reyes, leader of the Zoological Society of London. Older male in his late 50's with black hair, balding. (Voiced by TBD) Benjamin Cain, chairman for the Zoological Society of London. Male in his late 30's with short blonde hair. (Voiced by TBD) Danny McCormick, chairman for the Zoological Society of London. Male in his mid 40's with neatly slicked back black hair in a mullet style. (Voiced by TBD) Melinda Guzman, chairman for the Zoological Society of London. Female in her mid 30's with flowing long dark brown hair. (Voiced by TBD) Sheri O'Brien, chairman for the Zoological Society of London. Female in her early 40's with short curly blonde hair. (Voiced by TBD) Mrs. Pierce, receptionist at the Zoological Society of London. Female in her late 30's with short straight dark brown hair. Behind The Scenes: Original Ideas Walter Blackskull has loose similarities with the main villain Percival C. McLeach from Disney's 1990 film The Rescuers Down Under. He wears khaki clothes that are dirty and wears a similar hat. Both characters are also joined by a 'pet'. Isabella has a similar appearance to another Disney character, Felicia from the 1986 film The Great Mouse Detective. They are both overweight gray cats with purple hair bows. They are also both mauled as their cause of death, Felicia is killed by Guard Dogs while Isabella is killed by a group of owls. Isabella was originally written to be 'bloody and tattered' climbing out over the pile of owls attacking her. This was changed to keep the script more friendly towards children. Sassy the white cat, was originally planned out to be the babysitter for Ellie. Since Daggett and Squeaks would have to be included as being in London at the same time, this was changed to Mrs. Redd with Sassy, Daggett and Squeaks getting a cameo appearance in Isabella's daydream sequence.